bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Love Aikawa
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Hybryda Hollowa i Shinigami | urodziny = 10 października | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 189 cm | waga = 86 kg | przynależność = Visoredzi | poprzednia przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | poprzedni zawód = Kapitan 7. Oddziału | poprzedni zespół = Plik:7.png 7. Oddział | partner = Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi | poprzedni partner = Jin'emon Kotsubaki | bazy operacyjne = Magazyn Visoredów, Karakura, Świat Ludzi | edukacja = ? | shikai = Tengumaru | bankai = ? | debiut w mandze = Tom 24, Rozdział 214 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 122 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japoński głos = Tetsu Inada | angielski głos = Travis Willingham }} , znany również jako jest jednym z Visoredów przebywających w Świecie Ludzi. Dawniej piastował stanowisko Kapitana 7. Oddziału, tuż nad Jin'emonem Kotsubakim. Wygląd Love jest wysokim Visoredem z brązowymi oczami, gwieździstym afro, bokobrodami i wielkie kwadratowe okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Kiedy był kapitanem ponad 100 lat temu, jego afro było okrągłe, a okulary przeciwsłoneczne bardziej zaokrąglone i z białymi szkłami. Nosił typowy mundur kapitański, jako Visored nosi zielony dres. Osobowość Love jest wyluzowanym i sympatycznym mężczyzną. W wolnym czasie często czyta Shōnen Jumpa lub pornograficzne mangi Lisy. Tak jak u wszystkich Visoredów, nastawienie Love'a potrafi zmienić się diametralnie w przeciągu sekundy. Podczas gdy był kapitanem, wierzył w szacunek i pokój, i mocno przestrzegał tych reguł.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -108, strona 9 Wydaje się mieć także pewne skłonności do pozerstwa, np. gdy uderza Rōjūrō w głowę i mówi, że wszyscy powinni się jednoczyć w obliczu wspólnego wroga. Jego beztroska strona objawiała się m.in tym, że tuż przed walką z Coyote'm Starrkiem, Love w odpowiedzi na pytanie przeciwnika, odnosi się do fabuły mangi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 367, strona 12 Pomimo jego stosunkowo przyjaznej postawy, Love jest dość brutalnym i bezlitosnym wojownikiem; nie pozwala wykonać przeciwnikowi pierwszego ruchu oraz już na samym początku zaczyna walczyć w masce i używać specjalnych technik Shikai. Historia left|thumb|190px|Love jako kapitan 7. Oddziału Około 110 lat temu, Love był kapitanem 7. Oddziału w Gotei 13. Gdy Hiyori zaatakowała Shinjiego przez koszarami 1. Oddziału, Love uderzył ją w głowę i kazał przeprosić. Sarugaki wyskoczyła z krzykiem, że nie może od tak sobie walić cudzych wicekapitanów, na co Aikawia odpowiadział, że skoro nie było jej kapitana w pobliżu, to ktoś musiał dać jej klapsa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -108, strona 9 thumb|right|190px|Love zabiera Hiyori od Shinjiego Gdy cała grupa weszła już do środka, Shinji zapytał Love'a kto jeszcze ma przybyć, na co Love odpowiedział że wszyscy są już w środku. Shinji zauważył, że nie pojawił się nikt z 11. Oddziału. Love wyjaśnił, że to jest sprawa kapitana 11. Oddziału, więc niech robi co chce. Shinji skomentował tylko, że jest to dziesiąty Kenpachi i nikt nie ma odwagi, by go upominać. Dodał, że nie może zrozumieć, dlaczego taki wybuchowy człowiek został kapitanem. Love próbował załagodzić sytuację, mówiąc, że aktualny Kenpachi zawsze był kapitanem 11. Oddziału. Jako pewien rodzaj dziedzictwa, nie zmieni się to szybko. Love dodał, że jeśli Shinji ma na coś narzekać, to niech narzeka na niestosowne decyzje poprzedniego Kenpachiego. thumb|left|190px|Kapitanowie dyskutują o zmianach w Gotei 13 Rozmowa dwóch kapitanów została przerwana przez przybycie kapitana 8. Oddziału, Shunsuia Kyōraku, któremu towarzyszyła jego wicekapitan Lisa Yadōmaru oraz kapitan 13. Oddziału - Jūshirō Ukitake. Shunsui oskarżył dwójkę o plotkowanie za plecami innych. Shinji był potem świadkiem nudnej rozmowy Shunsuia i Ukitake o tym, kto najdłużej był kapitanem oraz co się stało z poprzednią kapitan 12. Oddziału - Kirio Hikifune.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -108, strony 10-15 Później widzimy, jak Love stoi w rzędzie wraz z innymi kapitanami, czekając aż przybędzie nowy kapitan 12. Oddziału - Kisuke Urahara.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -107, strona 6 thumb|right|190px|Kensei atakuje Love'a Dziewięć lat później, Love wraz z innymi Shinigami został wysłany w celu zbadania sprawy zniknięcia Kenseia Muguramy i członków jego oddziału.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -102, strony 3-6 Love jako drugi pojawił się na miejscu i był zaskoczony widokiem Zhollowfikowanego Kenseia. Zaczęli się zastanawiać czy to jest na pewno Kensei, jednak nawet gdyby nim nie był, wyciągnęli miecze, bo inaczej byliby martwi. Love zaatakował Muguramę, ale ten dzięki swojej niesamowitej szybkości zaskoczył go od tyłu. thumb|left|190px|Love po walce z Kenseiem Choć Kensei przymierzał się do drugiego ataku, Love zdołał zablokować go mieczem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -101, strony 1-7 Kiedy Kensei i Mashiro zostali unieruchomieni przez Hachigena Ushōdę, Love i inni dyskutowali co mają teraz zrobić. Hiyori również okazała się Zhollowfikowana i zaatakowała Shinjiego. Aikawa zapytał co się dzieje, lecz nagle zapadła ciemność i wszyscy zostali ranieni przez niewidzialnego napastnika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -100, strony 9-15 thumb|right|190px|Love poddany Hollowfikacji Napastnikiem okazał się Kaname Tōsen, żołnierz szóstego stopnia w oddziale Muguramy, który działał pod rozkazami Sōsuke Aizen i wraz z nim eksperymentował Hollowfikację.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -100, strony 16-19 Gdy Aizen wydał rozkaz zabicia królików doświadczalnych, na miejsce przybył Kisuke Urahara i Tessai Tsukabishi. Aizen, Gin i Tōsen uciekli, a Tessai, używając Zakazanego Kidō, przeniósł Zhollowfikowanych do siedziby 12. Oddziału. W swoim laboratorium, Kisuke próbował odwrócić ten proces używając stworzonego przez siebie Hōgyoku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -98 Niestety, nie uzyskał on pożądanych efektów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -97, strona 3 thumb|left|190px|Eksperymenty Aizena w podziemnej kryjówce Następnego dnia rano, Urahara i Tessai, aresztowani na rozkaz Najwyższej Komnaty 46-u, trafili przed sąd. Zhollowfikowani Shinigami zostali uznani za i skazani na śmierć. Jednak zanim jeszcze którykolwiek z wyroków został wykonany, do sali rozpraw dostała się zamaskowana Yoruichi Shihōin, która uratowała obydwu i przyprowadziła ich do ukrytego miejsca treningowego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -97, strony 4-14 Okazało się, że wcześniej przetransportowała tam Love'a i pozostałe ofiary Aizena, a także prototypy nowych Gigai, nad którymi pracował Urahara. Kisuke stwierdził, że jest w stanie opracować, w przyspieszonym trybie, Gigai blokujące Reiatsu dla siebie, Tessaia i ośmiu zhollowfikowanych Shinigamich. Dodał, że dzięki temu będą mogli zaszyć się w Świecie Ludzi, a on będzie miał czas, by znaleźć sposób na cofnięcie procesu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -97, strony 15-18 Fabuła Arrancar thumb|right|190px|Love i inni Visoredzi powstrzymują Hollowa Ichigo przed zabiciem Hiyori Love jest obecny gdy Ichigo Kurosaki przybywa do magazynu Visoredów aby "wykorzystać ich" i znaleźć sposób zapanowania nad wewnętrznym Hollowem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 215, strony 7-9 Love relaksuje się słuchając muzyki podczas gdy Kurosaki walczy z Hiyori.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 216, strona 6 Kiedy wewnętrzny Hollow Ichigo prawie doprowadza do śmierci Hiyori, Love i pozostali Visoredzi go unieszkodliwiają.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 216, strony 12-13 i 16-17 Kiedy Ichigo ćwiczy na Super Hiyori Walkerze, Rose pyta Love'a czy słyszał już najnowszą płytę Prince of Dakrness. Love, czytając Shōnen Jumpa i śmiejąc się z jego zawartości, pyta Rose czy czytał już najnowszy numer tego magazynu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 217, strona 7 Później, rozmawia z Mashiro o kłótni pomiędzy Ichigo i Hiyori.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 217, strona 9 Love przenosi nieprzytomnego Ichigo do podziemnego miejsca treningowego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 218, strona 5 Wraz z pozostałymi Visoredami, czeka na pojawienie się wewnętrznego Hollowa Ichigo i na pytanie Mashiro, czy nie lepiej byłoby ukryć przed nim Zanpakutō, odpowiada, że tylko by niepotrzebnie zwiększyli zasięg zniszczeń, jakie może spowodować, gdy straci nad sobą kontrolę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 218, strona 13 thumb|left|190px|Love zamierza przywdziać maskę Love jako trzeci, po Lisie i Kenseiu, walczy z przejętym przez Hollowa ciałem Ichigo. Zostaje zraniony w lewe ramię i upada zauważając, że przemiana w Hollowa dobiegła końca.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 222, strony 1-2 Hollow ładuje w kierunku Love'a Cero, więc Aikawa jest zmuszony do założenia maski. Mashiro jest zaskoczona tym faktem, a Rose mówi, że nawet Love nie jest w stanie przetrzymać tego ataku w swojej normalnej postaci. Visoredzi zdają sobie sprawę, że forma Hollowa staje się nie stabilna, więc Hatchi wypuszcza Love'a.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 222, strony 1-6 Kiedy Hatchi spostrzega, że ktoś przebił się przez jego barierę, Visoredzi są zszokowani i pytają czy to Shinigami. Hatchi wyjaśnia, że Hachigyō Sōgai to jego nowatorska technika i nie ma sposobu aby mogła zostać złamana przez Kidō Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 225, strony 10-11 Winowajcą okazuje się Orihime Inoue. Wszyscy zgromadzeni nie dowierzają, że zwykły człowiek dokonał takiej rzeczy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 225, strony 12-13 thumb|right|190px|Love pyta Hatchiego jak [[Orihime przedostała się przez jego barierę]] Krótko po tym jak Orihime wychodzi po rozmowie z Ichigo, Love pyta jakim sposobem dziewczyna była w stanie przebić się przez jego doskonałą barierę. Hatchi sam nie jest pewny, ale zauważył, że jej Reiatsu i zdolności są łudząco podobne do jego Reiatsu i umiejętności.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 226, strony 2-3 Love jest później widziany, gdy wraz z pozostałymi Visoredami opuszcza magazyn aby wziąć udział w nadciągającej walce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -97, strona 19 Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|190px|Love przybywa z pozostałymi Visoredami Wraz z resztą Visoredów przybywa do sztucznej Karakury, gdy Aizen, Gin i Tōsen zostają uwolnieni z ognistego więzienia Yamamoto.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 364, strony 19-20 Kiedy Shinji pyta swoich kolegów czy chcą zamienić słowo z kimś Gotei, Love odpowiada, że nie obchodzi go to.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 365, strona 6 Kiedy Hirako powraca po rozmowie z wszechkapitanem, Love pyta go czy już skończył. Shinji odpowiada, ze nie ma czasu na pogawędki z wszechkapitanem, kiedy rośnie niecierpliwość wroga. thumb|right|190px|Love rozrywa maskę Menosa Kiedy Hooleer wypluwa hordy Gillianów, Love i pozostali zakładają maski i wydobywają Zanpakutō okazując swą gotowość do walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 365, strony 13-19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 366, strony 2-5 Love pokazuje swą wielką siłę, kiedy rozrywa na pół maskę Menosa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 366, strony 15-16 Kiedy Rose mówi sam do siebie o pojednaniu pomiędzy ludźmi w obliczu wspólnego wroga, Love uderza go w głowę i mówi by przestał gadać od rzeczy i skupił się na ważniejszych sprawach. Za przeciwnika wybierają Coyoyte'a Starrka, który radzi by jednak walczyli w maskach. Love odpowiada, że ich limit wynosi trzy minuty - bohaterowie już tak mają.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 367, strony 12-13 thumb|left|190px|Love atakuje [[Starrka swoim Shikai]] Tuż po śmierci Baraggana Louisenbairna, Rose upada postrzelony przez Cero Starrka. Love wyciąga go z gruzów i oznajmia, że Hatchi wygrał swoją walkę. Aikawa żałuje, że nie pokonali swojego przeciwnika wcześniej, bo gdy jeden ze sprzymierzeńców polegnie, rośnie determinacja i pojawia się chęć zemsty. Rose przytakuje, ale jednocześnie stwierdza, że ich przeciwnik nie wygląda na taką osobę. Love mówi, że to tym bardziej przerażające - nie ma istoty, której nie poruszyłaby śmierć sprzymierzeńca. Następnie rusza na Starrka i uwalnia Shikai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 372, strony 1-5 thumb|right|190px|Love walczy z wilkami Starrka Starrk wystrzeliwuje serię Cero, jednakże zostają one sparowane przez Love'a. Aikawie udaje się powalić przeciwnika na ziemię, ale zauważa, że ruchy Arrancara są wolniejsze, więc pewnie wstrząsnęła nim śmierć towarzysza. Kiedy Coyote zbyt długo się nie podnosi, Love stwierdza, że coś knuje, ale jednocześnie nie mogą się zbliżyć dopóki nie opadnie pył. Kiedy opary zostają przepędzone przez Cero, Love rusza do ataku. Po krótkiej wymianie ciosów, Love przywdziewa maskę, lecz pomimo tego prawie zostaje trafiony przez serię Cero. Z pomocą przybywa mu Rose, którym swoim Shikai niszczy pociski i po krótkiej wymianie słów, przystępuje do ataku. Love wykorzystuje okazję i używa Hifuki no Kodzuchi, którego Starrk nie jest w stanie uniknąć. Aikawa wyczuwa zmianę w Reiatsu przeciwnika i zauważa na niebie Starrka ze stadem wilków.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 372, strony 6-19 Po rozpoczęciu ataku wilków, Love walczy z nimi używając Zanpakutō i maski.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 373, strony 4-5 Po uderzeniu wilków biczem przez Rose, Love zauważa, że są one niczym płomienie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 373, strona 9 Kiedy jeden z nich wybucha, okazuje się być pociskiem Cero i nie można pozwolić im wybuchnąć w bezpośrednim starciu. Gdy to mówi, jeden wilk wybucha za nim.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 373, strony 13-15 thumb|left|190px|Zniszczona maska Love'a po atakach Starrka Starrk wyprowadza ich z błędu; zwykłe Cero nie zdołałoby ich śmiertelnie zranić - wilki to rozdzielone części jego duszy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 373, strona 18 Niespodziewanie Starrk zostaje zaatakowany od tyłuManga Bleach; Rozdział 374, strona 1 i z jego cienia wychodzi Kyōraku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 374, strona 2 Po zwycięskiej walce, Rose i Love podchodzą do Shunsuia i sarkastycznie dziękują mu za pomoc. Love stwierdza, że kapitan nic się nie zmienił - nadal ma tendencję do nieprzestrzegania kodeksu honorowego, co przejawia się wtykaniem nosa w nie swoje sprawy. Kyōraku odpowiada, że kapitanowie nie zawracają sobie głowy takimi drobnostkami - nieważne kto zada ostatni cios, gdy walka rozpoczyna się na dobre, liczy się tylko zwycięstwo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 375, strony 12-13 Później, Love ma ochotę odpowiedź na zaczepki Aizena, ale Shinji powstrzymuje go mówiąc by nie dał się sprowokować.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 377, strona 9 Love jest następnie widziany, gdy wraz z Shinigami i Visoredami chroni Ichigo przed Shikai Aizena.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 388, strona 19 Po wyjaśnieniach Shinjiego, że ochrona Kurosakiego jest najważniejsza, Love wraz z Shinjim i Lisą atakują Aizena.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 389, strona 10 Jest widziany jak wraz z Rose i Komamurą próbują trafić Sōsuke, ale ich atak zawodzi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 390, strony 10-19 thumb|right|190px|Aizen pokonuje Love'a Kiedy Rose atakuje Aizena swoim Shikai, ten ciągnie Kinsharę i obwiązuje nią Love'a, a następnie rani swoim mieczem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 391, strona 2 Aikawa upada na ziemię, jednak przeżywa bitwę. Później jest widziany z bandażami gdy Retsu Unohana zajmuje się przepołowioną Hiyori.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 422, strony 2-4 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Niedługo po inwazji Wandenreich, Hiyori otrzymuje od Soul Society zadanie usunięcia zakłóceń pomiędzy Soul Society i Światem Ludzi. Dziewczyna goni do pracy pozostałych Visoredów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 545, strony 13-14 Po drugiej inwazji Love i reszta pojawiają się w Seireitei, gdzie spotykają się z Kisuke Uraharą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 606, strona 6 Moce i umiejętności Mistrz szermierki: Jako były kapitan, Love jest bez wątpienia wykwalifikowanym szermierzem. Walczył jeden na jednego z Zhollowfikowanym Kenseiem, nie uwalniając swojego Zanpakutō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -101, strony 5-7 Ekspert Shunpo: Jego Shunpo jest wystarczająco szybkie aby nadążyć za pozostałymi kapitanami wysłanymi w celu zbadania sprawy zniknięcia 9. Oddziału. Wyprzedził go jedynie Shinji.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -101, strona 1 Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Kiedy Love został brutalnie zaatakowany przez Zhollowfikowanego Kenseia, otrzymuje niewielkie obrażenia i jest gotów do dalszej walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -101, strony 6-7 Wielka moc duchowa: Jako były kapitan, ma ogromne pokłady energii duchowej. Jako Visored, Love posiada podwójne typy energii duchowej, część Shinigami i część Hollowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -102 Spostrzegawczość: Podczas walki z Primera Espada, Love okazał się bardzo intuicyjny i mogący przewidzieć ruchy przeciwnika, a także im przeciwdziałać. Zanpakutō right|thumb|190px|Tengumaru : W zapieczętowanej formie jest średniej długości kataną z białą, owijaną rękojeścią i gardą w kształcie serca (nawiązanie do jego imienia). Jako kapitan, nosił go przy pasie, a jako Visored, jako tōju na ramieniu. * Shikai: Komendą uwalniającą jest . Jego miecz przekształca się w dużą czarną kanabō, dwa razy większą niż sam Love. Jest pokryta wieloma wystającymi ostrzami w taki sposób, że przypomina kaktusa. Jest bardzo wytrzymały co widać, gdy Love blokuje nim atak, albo wydaje się rozwiać Cero Starrka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 372, strony 4-5 :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Tengumaru posiada zdolność manipulacji ogniem. :* : Tengumaru zaczyna się palić od podstawy aż po czubek. Love następnie wypuszcza wielki płomień w dół. W miejscu uderzenia w ziemię tworzy się wielki ognisty słup, który spala wszystko na swojej drodze.Manga Bleach, Rozdział 372, strony 14-15 * Bankai: Nieznane. Hollowfikacja right|thumb|190px|Maska Aikawy Maska Hollowa: Jego maska przypomina tradycyjną japońską maskę Oni. :Powiększenie mocy: Podczas noszenia maski Hollowa, Love zwiększa swoją siłę, co daje mu ogromną wytrzymałość i szybkość. :* Zwiększona siła: Po założeniu maski, Love zyskuje niesamowicie brutalną siłę. :* :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 153 Technika, dzięki której Love był w stanie rozpołowić maskę Menosa gołymi rękoma.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 366, strony 15-16 :* Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Jego naturalna wytrzymałość jest jeszcze bardziej zwiększona podczas noszenia maski Hollowa; był w stanie przetrwać w niej wybuchy serii Cero.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 222, strony 4-5 Zgodnie ze słowami Rose, limit maski wynosi 3 minuty; Love żartobliwie dodaje, że „''bohaterowie''” już tak mają.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 367, strona 13 Ciekawostki * W anime, gdy pomaga Gotei 13 walczyć z armią Aizena, jest przedstawiony z brązowymi włosami, a na kolorowych stronach mangi z czarnymi. * Moce Love'a wydają się być oparte na Oni. Jego Shikai to kanabō - tradycyjna broń dla Oni w japońskich mitach, a jego maska Hollowa przypomina twarz typowego Oni. Cytaty Walki i wydarzenia * Trening Visoredów * Przybycie: Pojawienie się Visoredów * Love Aikawa i Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi kontra Coyote Starrk * Niecierpliwość Aizena: Napięta Sytuacja * Sōsuke Aizen kontra Gotei 13 i Visoredzi Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja en:Love Aikawa ru:Лав Аикава de:Love Aikawa fr:Love Aikawa es:Love Aikawa id:Love Aikawa Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Byli kapitanowie Kategoria:Visoredzi Kategoria:Byli Shinigami Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo Kategoria:7. Oddział